gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
TVA2-SR0000 Starriser Gundam Type LI
The TVA2-SR0000 Starriser Gundam Type LI is one of the titular suits of Mobile Suit Starriser Gundam and was one of three Starriser units intended for the Starriser Plan. It was piloted by Segia Sequin. Combat Characteristics The TVA2-SR0000 Starriser Gundam Type LI (short for Light Igniter) is the sister unit of the Type SG and the Type UE and was built in preparation for the Starriser Plan by the Tractus Vigis. The Type LI, despite not looking very mobile, is actually one of the most nimble and graceful mobile suits ever created, as its able to move with near human-like fluidity through the Variable Frame System. It also allows the Type LI to transform between MS and MA mode within just a few moments. It gives off a bulky appearance due to the amount of armaments its carrying, with four hyper beam sabers (two at the storage backpack and two on the side skirts), seven missile pods at its backpack and the back skirts, a particle launcher at where the cockpit should be at on a normal mobile suit, and a pair of detachable beam shields on the arms along with a pair of Nathan Blades slid in the bottom of the arms. It also comes with a unique version of the Star-Field Reactor called the Type M4, and other systems such as the MAT System, the VF System, the BVF System, the ALo System, and a Quasi-Invoker System. It also has the capability of combining with Tractus Vigis mobile weapons through a Universal Equipment Drive Lock. Unique to the Starriser Series, the Type LI's cockpit is not at the torso of the unit in order to make space for the particle launcher and the S-FR Type M4. Instead, the cockpit is in the head of the unit, specifically in the crest of the unit. The cockpit itself can fit up to two people: the Spacer pilot and an optional operator. Around the cockpit is a type of Reaction Frame that protects the pilot and operator from outside G-forces in combat. A special feature of the cockpit is that, due to the Quasi-Invoker System, there's no manual controls in order to restrict usage of the Type LI by normal human beings and to allow the Spacer pilot to manipulate the suit even better. Due to the amount of thrusters on board the Starriser Type LI and the reactor itself providing more than enough energy, it's capable of going fast enough to go beyond even the Stargazer's speed. Armaments *'Beam Vulcans' **'Mounted on the sides of the head, the beam vulcans are a carry-over from the ERMS-R001 Stargazer Gundam. Basically, they replace the bullet shell-type ammo for mini-beam launchers due to the infinite fuel provided by the Star-Field Reactor Type M4. *'Hyper Beam Sabers' **'On the relatively small backpack and on the side skirts are two pairs of experimental hyper beam sabers. They're essentially giant external batteries meant to allow the Star-Field Reactor to start up and fuel the rest of the body, while they remain in an idle mode. However, when pulled out, they shift to saber mode, where they expand out a straight beam blade out from their specially-made Ec-cap (Electric.charger-Cap). Due to them having both their own independent source of power and being connected to the reactor through the hands, the sabers are vastly more powerful than most normal melee beam weapons in the battlefield. *'Missile Launchers' **'Mounted onto the back of the Type LI is seven large missile pods that carry up to 150 miniature missiles per pod (letting the Type LI carry up 1050 missiles at any given point). These missile pods are capable of being purged from the armor, either without any missile inside them or not, and they can be set to self-destruct. Built with the MAT System in mind, the two top and three bottom pods in the stack are built with a single articulated vernier thruster. *'Hyper-Aeutron Particle Launcher' **'Mounted where the cockpit on a normal mobile suit should be, the particle launcher is used to fire off a new type of nuclear energy called aeutron which is vastly more powerful than previously-used positron particle launchers. However, it takes a long time for the launcher to charge up until it can completely fire off an aeutron beam shot. *'Beam Shields' **'The Starriser Type LI's Beam Shields are a special variant of those implemented by the Earth Rebellion as they separate into four pieces around the body that act as an all-direction protective beam shield array. While in MS form, the beam shields are capable of being held in the hand of the Type LI through a movable handle. They are mounted on the forearms of the Starriser. *'Nathan Blades' **'Based on the Stargazer's own physical blades, the Nathan Blades are a pair of handleless physical swords that are mounted onto the bottom of the arms. With one of the beam sabers, it can lock into the Ec-Cap and be pulled out as a melee weapon. *'Hyper Beam Rifle' **'Held in the back of the Type LI in between the two top missile pods, the hyper beam rifle is a standard issue version used by the Earth Union. It uses mass driver technology to blast the beam at vastly higher speeds, allowing it to pierce right through even heavy armor. *'Missile Options' **'Seven special missile pods that can replace the standard missile pods, the missile options are specialized missiles capable of being remotely controlled by the pilot via Invoker System to hit specific targets and readjust if the target moves out of the way. *'TVA2-MA0104 Rising Star' **'Hyper Aeutron Beam Spreaders' **'Missile Options' **'Hyper Rail Rifles' **'Hyper Beam Rifles' **'Particle Launchers' *'TVA2-MA0109 Shooting Star' **'Hyper-Neutron Particle Launchers' **'Missile Options' **'Hyper Beam Sabers' Special Equipment & Features *'Star-Field Reactor Type M4' **'The Type M4 is a unique variant of the Star-Field Reactor that takes advantage of all previous versions of the reactor and refines them. It basically uses the improvements of the M2, the array frame of the C series, and the rotary frame of the S series. *'Multi-Angular Thruster System' **'The Multi-Angular Thruster System (MAT System for short) is the most advanced variant of the Multi-Thruster System. It's meant to allow the heavily-armored Type LI to move agilely in space and even in gravity-based battlefields. *'Variable Frame System' **'One of the unique features of the Starriser is its capability of transforming between MS and MA mode within just a few seconds, but this is simply an effect caused by the Variable Frame System (VF System for short). The system allows the Starriser to move with precision and grace due to numerous joints all throughout the body. These joints allow the Type LI to move with near-human fluidity. *'Body Vein Fuel System' **'A unique inner frame system, the Body Vein Fuel System (BVF System for short) is a highly advanced piece of technology that allows the nuclear fuel to cycle throughout the entire frame the same way the human body does with blood, with the Star-Field Reactor acting as the regulator of the fuel, or the "heart". The system allows for increased fuel efficiency on board the Starriser and allows it to produce more raw power for it to use. *'Auto Lock-on System' **'The Auto Lock-on System (ALo System for short) is a special system meant to allow the Starriser to hit as many targets as possible with its arsenal. It's supposed to lock onto as many targets as detected by the mobile suit, and on top of that, target multiple variable parts (ex. head camera, legs, arms, etc.) to make the main target more vulnerable. It's specifically made for conjunctional use with the missile pods. *'Quasi-Invoker System' **'A variation of the Invoker System created by Saba Kahel, the Quasi-Invoker System is actually a slightly weaker version, only allowing the pilot's mind to connect to remote control weapons on board the Type LI. This is meant to allow the raw power of the Spacer pilot to fully be realized and not be artificially amplified. *'Universal Equipment Drive Lock' **''''A feature commonly found with Tractus Vigis-produced mobile weapons, they're capable of combining with other weapons to increase their arsenal in combat. For the Type LI, its Drive Lock is located at its back, on the storage backpack in between the two middle missile pods and the sides of the two top pods. In theory, the LI should be able to be locked into the TVA2-LI000 Sun Gundam. History Conception Revolver Conflict & Starriser Plan Trivia *The Starriser Type LI is the Stardust Century equivalent of the MSZ-010 ZZ Gundam. *The Starriser Type LI's theme is ''Morning Glory (wake up B2B mix) by Oasis. *Its model number, TVA2-SR0000, means Tractus Vigis Advanced Armory-Star Riser.